This invention relates generally to an electronic analog type timepiece and more particularly to the construction for an analog type timepiece using a metal reinforced plastic member for the bottom plate and as a bridge. In the prior art, metal members have generally been applied to every major part of an analog type timepiece, such as the bottom plate or bridges, etc. The use of plastic members has been limited to portions of the calendar components and parts for the purpose of insulation in the electronic circuit. Even if using a plastic member for the bottom plate, it is conventional to use a metal component for the parts requiring high precision such as related to the gear train mechanism. Therefore, the advantages of plastic components have not been sufficiently applied in practical applications. The excellent formability and low cost of plastic are qualities which have not yet been used advantageously in a reliable timepiece.
What is needed is an electronic analog timepiece using plastic in major elements and components and providing a precision product at low cost.